


Сойди со мной с ума

by BonnyRain



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Dark Character, M/M, Psychological Horror, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 05:08:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4088089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonnyRain/pseuds/BonnyRain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Инквизиция набирает обороты, что сильно сказывается на Испании, и что очень тревожит Романо.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сойди со мной с ума

Плотнее сжимая губы, Романо уставился на неподвижную зеркальную гладь воды, стараясь в темноте увидеть только свое бледное лицо, а не какого-нибудь монстра, как часто бывало, стоило солнцу совершить свой цикл и скрыться в какой-то неведомой стране, оставив людям непроницаемый мрак. Его била мелкая дрожь – от порывов ли безжалостного осеннего ветра или от панического страха – сложно было угадать, но совсем не это занимало воспаленное сознание парнишки. У него не было ни желания, ни сил копаться в своей голове, иначе он убивал бы свое время, просиживая дома перед ясным теплым пламенем в камине, а не на влажной холодной траве подле пугающего своим спокойствием озера. 

Страшно, черт побери, так страшно! И так совестно бояться происходящего всей своей безвольной душонкой, предпочитающей делать из итальянца того самого капризного бесполезного мальчишку, в чьем теле он находился, а не великую страну – наследницу Рима. Воспоминания о деде еще больше устыдили и заставили уткнуться носом в остывшую сырую землю, по которой стелился вязкий вечерний туман, превращая окружающий мир для всех маленьких обитателей почвы в непроницаемую пелену… И для Варгаса, решившего уподобиться этим мелким созданиям и спрятаться во мгле своих собственных страхов, мечтая о том, чтобы утром раствориться вместе с белесой дымкой под первыми жидкими лучами осеннего солнца, которое совсем ненадолго пробьет пелену туч. 

Издав звук похожий то ли на всхлип, то ли на свист, Романо перевернулся на спину и, разлепив глаза, уставился в небо, на котором, о чудо, появлялись звезды, принявшие несколько расплывчатое и более мерцающее очертание из-за пелены слез. Один раз моргнув, он почувствовал, как по разгоряченным щекам стекают крупные соленые капли, мгновенно впитываемые ненасытной землей, отнимающей последнее тепло у тщедушного тела, опрометчиво разлегшегося на ней. Но Италия не заботился об этом, всматриваясь в новую, будто бы невиданную ранее бесконечность неба. Чернильно-черное и беспристрастно-холодное, оно не спрашивало и не давало ответов – ему было все равно, так же, как Богу и дедушке, последний наверняка предпочитал следить за очаровательным, талантливым Феличиано, нежели за ним. Совсем не догадываясь о том, что его старший внук как никогда в своей жизни нуждается в совете, нуждается в помощи и плане действий, потому что единственный человек, которому всегда было до него дело, начал меняться, и конца и края этому процессу не было видно. 

\- Если не хочешь помогать – убей, - сухой шепот сорвался с потрескавшихся губ, - пожалуйста. Или я… или я… - сжав зубы, Романо обессилено ударил кулаками по земле и приподнялся, прекрасно сознавая то, что причинить себе вред он не в состоянии – слишком страшно, а даже самоубийство требует определенной силы воли, которой он не обладал. – Что со мной не так? – подползая к кромке воды, спросил Италия, наивно ожидая ответа, в душе чувствуя, что впервые обрадовался бы, даже чудовищу, которое быть может, захочет утащить его в свои мрачные глубинные царства, где и настанет конец всем печалям Варгаса. – Глупая вода, - пробубнил парнишка, кончиком пальца касаясь черной полупрозрачной глади, заставляя невозмутимые ранее воды чуть нарушить свой баланс и разойтись быстро пропадающими в ночи кругами, - ты даже ответить не можешь.

\- Я могу, - в насмешливом тоне сквозили облегчение и удивление. На плечи Ловино опустился теплый, только что снятый с горячего живого тела камзол, - понятия не имею, что ты делаешь, быть может, хочешь подцепить простуду, но я смею помешать твоим планам. – С легкостью Испания поднял на ноги мальчишку и, схватив за плечи, тщательно и беспристрастно осмотрел хрупкое тело на предмет повреждений. Убедившись, что все в порядке, а Варгас не намерен ни говорить, ни тем более смотреть ему в глаза, Антонио приобнял его, и мягко усмехаясь, повел на свет огней. – Пора домой, малыш.  
Романо не стал сопротивляться, только задрожал чуть сильнее и приглушенно всхлипнул, попытавшись затем выдать это за судорожный вздох. И тут же пожалел об этом – в воздухе, по мере приближения к освещенной площади, чувствовался запах дыма и паленых человеческих тел.

* * *  
Оказавшись в плену четырех каменных стен, Романо притих еще больше, хотя это казалось невозможным. Карьедо не стал заставлять его ужинать, заметив по нежно-салатовому оттенку лица Варгаса, что он еще не пришел в себя после увиденного, так что итальянец беспрепятственно был отпущен в свою спальню.

Там, не разбирая дороги, Варгас на заплетающихся подгибающихся ногах дошел до постели и рухнул в мягкую перину, готовую поглотить его в свои теплые объятья. Сон боролся за право господства с бунтующимся разумом, справедливо замечающим, что стоит Южному Италии прикрыть глаза, как его немедленно атакуют кошмары, в которых безликие, но окровавленные жертвы просят пощады, обвиненные, не бог весть в чем, мужчины и женщины корчатся и страшно кричат, снедаемые пламенем. 

Последние несколько лет были полны подобными происшествиями, но только сейчас Романо осознал, что остался полностью беззащитен перед злыми духами замученных до смерти, и что никакой Антонио не прибежит на помощь. Всегда надежный и терпеливый, Испания внезапно, буквально в одно злосчастное одночасье, пал жертвой примитивного страха, который владел его людьми. И если сначала он с успехом прятал это за привычной солнечной улыбкой, сейчас у него получался разве что желчный оскал, похожий на волчий. 

Дреме не суждено было превратиться в полноценный сон – через несколько минут, а может часов, Ловино со слабым вскриком проснулся и заозирался, ища по темным углам следы липкого сновидения, преследующего его уже не первую неделю, как проклятье, насланное старой злобной ведьмой, которой он, не сознавая того, насолил. Спуская ноги с постели, сотрясаясь от легкого озноба, Романо принял по меньшей мере героическое решение – найти Испанию, чтобы попытаться отыскать в искаженных чертах иное, хорошо знакомое лицо. 

Откуда в Варгасе взялась решимость, не было понятно даже ему, однако ему казалось, что стоит предпринять этот малюсенький шажочек и что-то в его жизни изменится, только в какую сторону – загадка.

Тихо, как мышонок, Романо скользил по каменным холодным плитам, стараясь не смотреть по сторонам и двигаться только по участкам, освещенным немногочисленными свечами, не прогоняющими тьму совсем, а лишь ограничивающие ее доминирование.   
Вплотную подойдя к приоткрытой двери кабинета Карьедо, Ловино помолился всем вспомнившимся ему в эту минуту святым, безнадежно веруя в то, что дойти до него и не упасть замертво ему помог только Бог.

\- Проходи, малыш Романо, - позвал его необычно сладким голосом Антонио, - Торквемада не прячется за углом и не грозится обвинить тебя в колдовстве. 

Сглотнув и силком вытаскивая из себя всю припасенную на какой-то неведомо-опасный момент храбрость, Ловино зашел в тускло освещенный кабинет, где за необычно старым и обшарпанным столом, положив голову на руки, сидел Антонио. Рядом с ним преспокойно стояли полупустая бутылка французского вина и бокал, на донышке которого алела ароматная виноградная жидкость. 

\- Как ты узнал?..  
\- Что ты стоишь под дверью? Ну, милый – это элементарно, - смех Антонио звучал приглушенно из-за того, что поднять голову он так и не удосужился, - у тебя сердце стучит громко и быстро, как у зайца, за которым идет погоня.   
\- Очень смешно, - силясь вернуть голосу хоть сотую долю прежнего раздражения и едкости, Варгас поддался вперед, - пусть я заяц, а ты ни на кого, кроме свиньи, не тянешь. Сначала следишь за пытками, потом за совершением правосудия, а там, на сон грядущий, не прочь пропустить стаканчик – глотку промочить? У тебя голова на месте, Карьедо? – испугавшись собственной дерзости, Ловино замер, ощущая, как холодеют пальцы рук и потеют ладони.

Испания лениво подпер щеку кулаком, поражая обнаглевшего мальчишку светом дьявольски-зеленых глаз, в которых горели угли самой преисподней. Одновременно знакомые и не знакомые изумрудные глубины манили и пугали, как и все неизвестное – чарующее, до определенного времени бескрайнее, угрожающе-прекрасное. 

Зачарованно глядя на лицо испанца, Варгас не обратил внимание на его правую руку, медленно ползущую по столу, словно изучающую шершавую поверхность. Длинные загорелые пальцы Испании, поисков в слепую обнаружили необходимый предмет и цепко ухватились за него. 

\- Нет, - задвигал губами Карьедо, хищно улыбаясь, - по-моему, она уже давно покинула этот дом. Если ты думаешь, что я в восторге от происходящего, малыш, то ты сильно заблуждаешься – это не восторг, о нет! Это возмездие Инквизиции нам за все наши грехи, - продолжал Антонио, закатывая рукав рубахи на левой руке и поднося к ней, схваченный серебряный нож для вскрытия конвертов, - видишь, я нечестив, как и многие мои люди. Разве, - лезвие поймало огонек свечи и блеснуло, прежде чем прикоснуться к коже и не сделать на ней один тонкий, но длинный надрез, - это кровь настоящего чистого христианина? Сколько пакости набежало к нам с Востока, а? Сколько мавров, исповедующих свою лживую религию, потеснило невинных католиков, осквернило их святыни? Я должен избавиться от угрозы, - прошептал он, продолжая все глубже и глубже вонзать нож в кожу. 

Италия не двигался – все его существо сковал ужас, но он при всем желании не мог отвести глаз, борясь с тошнотой, но продолжая следить за тем, как легко кровь нашла себе путь через свежие раны, пачкая стол и темно-серый пол. Ловино чудилось, что он слышит звук, с которым лезвие рвет мышечную ткань, может даже касается кости и скребет по ней своим туповатым лезвием.

\- Прекрати, - слабо пискнул парнишка и тут же закрыл рот, боясь, что иначе расплачется. Слезы уже жгли глаза своим невыносимым жаром, хотя причина их появления была непонятна итальянцу, видевшему к своему большому несчастью очень много страшного и жестокого, но именно в эту минуту ужас схватил за горло, мешая дышать и говорить.   
\- Ты прав – хватит, - неожиданно согласился Испания, с безразличием глядя на нанесенные себе же увечья, - калечить руки неинтересно, без них не получится приступить к новой игре, - скинув рубашку с одного плеча, Карьедо отточенным движением вонзил в него лезвие по рукоять, слегка поморщившись, но даже не вскрикнув. Похоже, что к боли он был ужасающе невосприимчив и эти маленькие садистские шалости были для него отнюдь не в новинку. 

Как часто и долго он творил с собой это? Задался вопросом Романо, не испытывая абсолютно ничего, когда ноги подкосились, и он рухнул на пол, больно ударившись коленями. Карие глаза итальянца блеснули краснотой, когда Испания приблизился к нему, держа в руках окровавленный нож, в перепачканной рубашке, у которой вместо рукавов остались жалкие лоскуты.

\- Романо, ты же верен Папе, правда? – спросил Карьедо, присаживаясь перед ним на корточки, не отводя взгляда от обратившегося в восковую, неподвижную маску - лица мальчишки.  
\- Да, - не своим голосом отозвался он, не до конца понимая, что у него спрашивают, - а ты, говорят, стал не совсем доволен им. Уже и глава нашей веры вызывает в тебе смятение… ублюдок, - хладнокровию, прозвучавшему в последнем слове, могли позавидовать многие искусные интриганы и политики. Едва ли Ловино планировал повести разговор в такое русло, и уж тем более в его планы не входило встретиться затылком с полом, на который его не без удовольствия опрокинули.

Нависнув над ним, Испания едва ли не с трепетной нежностью провел перепачканными пальцами по теплым, разомкнувшимся от неожиданности губам Варгаса, которые тот тут же попытался сжать. 

\- Я не ставил под сомнение свою веру – только действия нынешнего слуги Бога, который, - Антонио наклонился к лицу итальянца, обдавая его кожу горячим дыханием, - занимается мракобесием, а не судом. – Резким, дерганым движением он порвал рубашку Италии, чтобы обнажить грудь, на которой мирно покоился крестик, точно такой же, какой не раз приходилось наблюдать на Феличиано. – Я ни за что не позволю тебе пасть жертвой его глупости, - влажный шепот обдал ухо, и Романо зашевелился, почувствовав, как Испания мимоходом прикусил его мочку. – Смотри, малыш, мы не должны бороться! Твоя кровь, - лезвие, будто само по себе заскользило по коже Ловино, оставляя кровавые щиплющие полосы, - такая же, как моя. Я не причиню тебе вреда, который не пошел бы тебе затем во благо…  
\- Ты долбанный псих, Карьедо! – выплюнул Романо, борясь с подступившим было страхом и участившимся дыханием, когда испанец всем своим не легким телом навалился на него. – Разве то, что ты хочешь сделать со мной – это по-христиански? Разве за это Инквизиция не предусматривает кару?

Испанию, казалось, обухом ударили, и он с удивлением посмотрел на чересчур уверенного Варгаса, на лице которого горели такая злоба и несвойственная ему решимость, что на секунду закралось подозрение, что это не он, а итальянец сходит с ума, поря совершеннейшую околесицу, отказываясь подчиняться и принять свою роль в этой постановке.

\- Ты многого не понимаешь, - чертя пальцем кровавые рисунки на груди Ловино, заметил Антонио, а потом, словно подавшись первому порыву, прижался ртом к открытой ране, - пока, - добавил он, приподнявшись, и усмехнулся – на губах осела кровь, как то самое французское вино, которое он пил несколько минут назад.

Возмутиться или возразить Романо не позволили – Антонио, как зверь, наконец поймавший добычу, накинулся на него с голодным поцелуем, до боли сжимая скулы Варгаса, чтобы тот разомкнул губы. Языком скользя по небу, а руками пробираясь под рубашку, прижимая к себе давно желанное тело, Антонио будто бы забыл обо всем, потеряв всякий ориентир в пространстве и никак не реагируя на упирающиеся ему в грудь руки Романо и уж тем более на его откровенно-недовольное мычание.

\- Черт! – выругался Антонио, оторвавшись от злобно скалившегося Варгаса, и рукой утирая алую струйку из уголка рта. – Кусаться вздумал…  
\- А ты не лезь, куда не просят! – прошипел паренек, хотя его сходство с дворовым котенком не прибавляло ему веса в глазах противника, и ощутимая оплеуха, коей его наградил испанец, наглядно это доказала. В глазах на секунду потемнело, но это кратковременное замешательство позволило испанцу полностью расправиться с его рубашкой и откинуть ее в дальний угол, куда не доставал свет. 

– Чтоб тебя черти драли, скотина… - пробормотал Ловино, вцепившись в плечи Карьедо и притягивая к себе для еще одного грубого поцелуя, сдавать свои позиции так просто он более не планировал.   
Варгасу было совершенно плевать на то, что стоило ему пойти на уступки, как действия Испании стали куда менее насильственными, и в то время как Антонио с жаром покрывал поцелуями его шею и ключицы, позволяя себе разве что грубоватые укусы, сам Романо с особым ужесточением царапал его затылок, спину и плечи, будто желая разодрать кожу и добраться до плоти. Дыхание совершенно сбилось, когда огрубевшие подушечки пальцев нежно прошлись по животу, коснулись каждой впадинки между ребер итальянца и, наконец, начали теребить затвердевший сосок.

Первый одновременный стон прозвучал, когда они случайно соприкоснулись промежностями. Карьедо замер, стараясь продлить ощущение, и порывисто вжал Италию в пол, сохраняя физический контакт и выражение лица Варгаса в памяти. Он был невероятно красив и никакой полумрак комнаты и помутнение рассудка не могли скрыть румянца на его щеках, взгляда из-под длинных ресниц, зазывно приоткрытых губ, к которым испанец немедля прижался, усмехаясь тому, с каким юношеским запалом прогибается под ним Ловино, отвечая на поцелуй и запрокидывая голову, подставляя под жадные укусы, уже успевшую пострадать шею. 

Расслабившись и пуская дело на самотек, Карьедо впервые за все время дал свободу итальянцу, у которого, пускай кровь тоже отлила от головы, а в паху невыносимо ныло, но сознание еще не испарилось, вопя о неправильности происходящего. К счастью для Романо, в экстренных ситуациях он становился пугающе дотошен и внимателен, что и помогло ему приметить и запомнить одну маленькую деталь, за то время, что его ласкал испанец.

Ощущая, как контроль над его конечностями ослаб, а внимание Антонио притупилось окончательно, Варгас не жалея сил и не пугаясь последствий, ударил Испанию по виску рукояткой серебряного ножа, который был опрометчиво забыт Карьедо и постоянно находился в зоне досягаемости.  
Прежде чем рухнуть без чувств, Антонио чуть ли не с укоризной и вселенской обидой посмотрел в глаза цвета темного дерева, а затем уткнулся носом в грудь итальянца.

С недовольным кряхтением, Романо кое-как выбрался из-под него, успокаивая себя тем, что страна не может погибнуть даже от удара такой силы и подобной, почти пустяковой, потери крови. С этим проклятым ублюдком - Антонио Фернандесом Карьедо, будет все в порядке.

\- Я тебя спасу, понял, придурок? Не позволю тебе подохнуть, умертвив все свое население, так что увидим, кто тут слабый, - прохрипел Романо, сплевывая густую красную жижу на пол, и хромая отправился вон из комнаты.

* * *  
Своего он определенно добился – кошмары отступили на неопределенный срок, по крайней мере преследовать его будут теперь точно не они, а один свихнувшийся на Инквизиции испанец с неудовлетворенным либидо.

\- Содомит проклятый, - буркнул Варгас себе под нос, укладывая ноющее, истерзанное тело на перину, окруженную сладкой тьмой и чувством вины. Ему предстояла еще долгая кровопролитная борьба.


End file.
